Without Makeup
by anne di vongola
Summary: One-shot. Por que el maquillaje de Gamzee se termina, y no le queda de otra que pasar el día así. AU(?)


**Advertencia: **AU? Mencion de Gamzee/Karkat y Rose/Kanaya(?). Posible OCC's

* * *

Un montón de bocinas por aquí, botellas vacías o llenas por acá, alguna que otra bolsita de contenido por algún lado, ropa tirada en el suelo y en medio de todo, una cama con una bola de sabanas sin sentido.

El monto de sabanas se movió, dejando ver a un joven de cabellos largos y desarreglados, que traía pintada la cara de forma similar a la delos payasos.

El payaso se removió con pesadez. No había nadie a su lado como solía suceder la mayoría de las mañanas, pero había una nota.

Resignado, a sabiendas de lo que pasaría si no hacía caso de la nota, fue a tomar una ducha.

Paso por la puerta que llevaba al baño anexo a su habitación.

Alrededor de veinte minutos después ya salía de la ducha. Se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que encontró y regreso al baño, para ponerse el maquillaje nuevamente.

Rebusco en la pequeña bolsita que había en el lavabo, y nada. Todos los recipientes de maquillaje estaban vacíos. Salió del baño para buscar en uno de los cajones de la cómoda, y aun nada. Rebusco en otros lugares más y todos los botecitos de maquillaje que encontraba se encontraban vacíos.

Se rasco la nuca mientras hacia un mohín, pensando en que hacer.

Opto en ir por su celular para enviarle un mensaje a su ¨mejor amigo¨, que ahora recordaba, debió haber salido temprano en la mañana. Le pidió de favor que le trajera algo de maquillaje; inmediatamente recibió la respuesta, y a pesar de la cantidad de groserías que decía el mensaje, era una respuesta afirmativa.

Sonrió alegremente mientras tomaba un trago de su adorada bebida, de alguna de la botellas que había desperdigadas por ahí.

Ahora se preguntaba en que matar en el tiempo en lo que su bro llegaba.

Nepeta correteaba por la casona que compartían ella y sus amigos, despertando a todos ya que Kanaya se lo había pedido de favor.

-¡Hora del desayuno!- exclamaba alegremente abriendo y cerrando toda y cada una de las puertas.

Abrió la penúltima puerta y rio.

-Es cierto Karkitty no está- dijo divertida yendo a abrir la puerta que se encontraba en frente.

-Gamzee ~- canturreo entrando en la habitación de este –Ya está el des- corto lo que iba a decir, quedándose de pie, estoica, en la puerta.

El susodicho solo le miraba con su sonrisa de siempre, algo confundido.

La pequeña Nepeta salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, se mojó la cara en el baño más cercano y regreso a la habitación del payaso.

No había imaginado nada, y por algún motivo, desarrollo más parejas de las que ya tenía en lista.

Feferi y Aradia conversaban de trivialidades mientras caminaban hasta el comedor y de la nada, vieron pasar a la pequeña Nepeta jalando a un chico alto consigo.

Las otras dos chicas solo se quedaron viendo anonadadas la escena. Si esto fuera alguna obra de ficción como un comic o similar (?), podríamos notar los pequeños corazoncitos que habían aparecido junto a ellas.

Aquel chico era algo lindo.

Equius y Sollux venían discutiendo sabrá dios por qué motivo esa vez, pero parecían que venían del regreso del pequeño gimnasio que había en la casona.

La pequeña Nep cruzaba por ahí, caminando a paso normal.

-Buenos días- saludo vivazmente, a lo que los otros dos contestaron con un ligero gesto, dispuestos a seguir enfrascados en su pelea.

Pero la aparición de una figura alta y delgada unos pasos atrás de Nepeta cortó el hilo que había en sus pensamientos.

El mayor solo se quedó de pie, mirando a la pequeña Nep que le hizo señas para continuar su camino, a lo que el chico solo siguió caminando, dejando detrás suyo a unos estoicos (y sudoroso en el caso de alguien) Sollux y Equius.

Y nuevamente, si esto fuera un comic casi podría verse los corazoncitos que tal vez significarían algún tipo de flechazo en estos últimos.

En el comedor ya se encontraban Virska, Eridan y Terezi, ignorándose mutuamente, mientras Tavroz y Kanaya se encargaban de poner la mesa.

No tardó en aparecer Nepeta y su compañía.

La pequeña Nep fue a sentarse inmediatamente, totalmente sonriente.

Terezi sonrió, divertida –Nep, Gamz- saludo. Virska solo asintió en señal de reconocimiento. Ellas lo sabían, algo divertido habría de suceder (?).

Eridan evaluó al chico. SIP, eso era algo que nunca se esperó.

Gamzee solo asintió en señal de reconocimiento, respondiendo el saludo.

-Hey bro- llamo, refiriéndose al chico toro.

El susodicho volteo, encontrándose con el sonriente rostro de Makara. Al chico se le subieron los colores al rostro, y salió corriendo despavorido, aparentemente sin razón alguna.

Capricornio solo se quedó mirando confundido el por qué su amigo se fue así, de la nada.

Kanaya no le había quitado la vista de encima. Era lindo, muy lindo, le sería muy útil de modelo. Definitivamente, había encontrado a su segunda musa (por que la primera, siempre seria cierta chica rubia).

Makara solo se sentó en su lugar y ya, totalmente ajeno a su alrededor. Sintió a alguien relativamente cerca de él, y volteo, encontrándose a Eridan sonriéndole.

Reconoció esa sonrisa.

Esa era la sonrisa que usaba Eridan para ligar.

Se alejó, discretamente.

Eso fue algo incómodo.

La incomodidad de Gamzee aumento cuando los demás llegaron y no dejaron de lanzarle miradas durante todo el desayuno.

Era muy raro, eh incomodo…

No creía que llegara a ser más incómodo, pero se equivocó. Al acabar el desayuno, todos le rodearon, a excepción de Nepeta, Virska, Terezi y Kanaya, quienes solo observaban divertidas.

-¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí?- pregunto una voz molesta, aunque, ese chico cuando no lo está.

-¡Bro!- Makara vio su salvación.

Pequeño, con el ceño fruncido, bufando groserías a diestra y siniestra. Definitivamente, su putosamente adorable amigo (?).

Escapo del mar de hormonas y fue directamente a abrazar a Cáncer, este solo bufo y lo alejo de él. El más bajo le entrego una bolsa al mayor, que sonriendo alegremente se marchó a su habitación.

El resto de los ahí presentes se estremecieron ante la mirada asesina de Vantas, mientras Kanaya suprimía una risita, Nepeta dibujaba algo en su tableta, y tanto Terezi y Virska se acomodaban para disfrutar del show.

Por qué solo Karkat Vantas puede ver el rostro sin maquillaje de su novio y disfrutar de este.

* * *

**Lol(?)**

**Hola a todos :D les traigo este pequeño one-shot, esta es mi primera vez en este fandom, asi que mis disculpas si algo me salio mal en referente a los personajes XD**

**Pues de donde salio esta idea... de una imagen de Gamzee sin maquillaje, de ahi(?). Culpen a mi pony derp que me paso la imagen -y que me envicio con homestuck- por todo(?).**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que esta no sea mi ultima vez por estos lares(?) ;D**

**Por favor, dejen review!**

**-huye gaymente(?)-**


End file.
